


藤椒姬 | 烟火

by HippoCrenE0v0



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoCrenE0v0/pseuds/HippoCrenE0v0
Summary: 烟花只是一瞬间的璀璨，顶点过后便是消弭。
Relationships: 藤椒姬





	藤椒姬 | 烟火

**Author's Note:**

> ◆通篇私设/现实背景  
> ◆是BE，注意食用。  
> ◆ooc预警。他们是他们。  
> ◆流水账文学不用认真看

* * *

白岩瑠姫接到了一个新剧，经纪人告诉他这是一部w主演的剧，另一位主演是安藤诚明。

一时之间他有些恍惚，想起了多年前与安藤诚明相识的过往。

> 当时的白岩21岁，抱着孤注一掷的想法参与了Produce 101 Japan的甄选。他看过以往的Produce 101节目，又一直向往着成为偶像，兜兜转转几经坎坷的十来年，出不了头的大手事务所、留不住的队友和应不上的甄选无一不是他的如鲠在喉。
> 
> 数十年在偶像路上的挣扎与努力，出道那一晚走过那短短的十几步路，带着余裕的笑容，终于在那一刻得到了回报。
> 
> 白岩被叫到名字的时候，安藤诚明看着对方绽放出明亮的笑容，靠过去紧紧抱了对方。是祝对方终于实现自己的梦想出道，也是隐藏着自己的不安。
> 
> “华丽的外表下蕴藏着比任何人都热忱的斗志。”
> 
> 听着台上99念出的评价语，安藤诚明觉得这话说得一点都没错。
> 
> 最初认识白岩的时候他只觉得对方长得好看，待人却冷淡疏离，仿佛把自己放在一个琉璃盒子里，礼貌又疏远。后来熟络了起来就发现，白岩只是经历得比大多数人都多了些，对成为偶像的愿望也更炽烈与执着，而除了姣好的外表他也真的是个十分有趣的人。
> 
> 而那天晚上，一直到最后安藤诚明也没能等到自己的名字被叫到。
> 
> 他看着坐在金字塔台上笑得余裕的白岩瑠姫突然觉得舞台好远，而他所抱有的爱也终是湮没了在对方拥有了的更多爱意中。

“说起来，比赛过后你还有联系过安藤吗？记得你们当时关系挺好的，Fanbook里还有好多你们的合照呢。”

白岩看了对方一眼，抬手整理着耳边的碎发，竭力克制了语气，“约着一起吃过一次饭，后来出道忙这忙那的，就再也没联系过了。”

> 二公练习的间隙，安藤诚明被与那城指出看白岩瑠姫次数过多的时候还没觉得自己这是喜欢白岩。
> 
> 不过再迟钝的人在事实发生时，也不会再自欺欺人。
> 
> 经过第二轮公演的同组合宿后，他与白岩快速地熟悉了起来。知道了对方的疏离也来自于慢热，但又是个害怕寂寞的人，常常会在凌晨还找人说话聊天。安藤那时候就经常扮演着和白岩聊天到最后的那个人。
> 
> 一开始的时候还只是聊节目聊训练聊舞台，到了后来白岩会安静的坐着听他聊以前在海上的见闻，聊福冈的风景和人文风俗，偶尔还会露出一些向往的神色，说有机会想和他一起去看看。
> 
> 而白岩也会断断续续的说一些以前当地下偶像时候的故事，比如作为队长的操心，偶尔有些粉丝的越界要求，还有圈子里你来我往永不停歇的男女关系。
> 
> 白岩说起那些厘不清的关系的时候总是带着些许嘲讽的表情，虽然觉得探寻对方的私生活是不太好的事情，但安藤对此却有超出他本人想象的在意。
> 
> 于是在某天两人分别结束了自己小组的练习后，白岩又说起那位比他小2岁却永远像个孩子的前队友的故事时，安藤没有忍住开口了，“瑠姫是不是其实是讨厌他？但是作为队长和朋友却要一直站在他那边也很累吧？”
> 
> 白岩似乎是没有想到安藤会这样问，脸上闪过了一瞬间的迟疑，最终却是露出一排整齐白净的牙冲他笑了笑，“讨厌啊。”安藤看着他，在他的语气里听不出任何能与这个笑容相匹配的快乐。白岩看着安藤继续笑道，“讨厌自己以为他的感情是认真的却发现他只是小孩子的新鲜感作祟。”
> 
> 安藤觉得白岩的笑容特别刺眼，也觉得眼神冷淡。结合以往白岩断断续续说过的那些故事也就懂得了对方那总是若有若无的讥讽表情是从何而来。内心仿佛有一只柠檬在发酵。
> 
> 他站起身拍了拍白岩的肩膀，“都过去了。不开心的话哭也是可以的。”话出口了却不敢看对方的眼睛，视线偏着落在自己搭在对方肩的手上，“偶像在off的时候也是可以哭的吧？”
> 
> 过了一会儿白岩把手搭了上来，神色有些疲惫，再开口的时候安藤甚至觉得他的声音快要被风吹散了，他说，“安藤君，那种炽烈又温柔，痛苦又欢喜的爱，真的存在吗。我真的好想好想拥有啊。当偶像也好，当朋友也好，当恋人也好，我怕寂寞，怕没有人爱，那就像是没有存在过一样吧？”
> 
> 内心酸涩的柠檬汁落下，明明毫不相关却挤压出肺部压抑的空气，仿佛缺氧一般。回过神来他已将对方那单薄的身体拥在了怀里，突出的骨头硌得生疼。然后他听见自己说，“偶像也好，恋人也好，白岩瑠姫永远都存在。”

“不过当年安藤没有出道真的让很多人意外了吧？”

白岩瑠姫低下头，假意没有听到对方的提问，拿起放在化妆镜前的剧本摆出仔细研读的样子。

“啊对了，我记得你当时回了后台之后，看到安藤眼睛都红了。”

> 白岩瑠姫的22岁生日收到的礼物有很多。比如三公现场的得票数第一，比如确认了安藤诚明喜欢自己。
> 
> 能被人爱着真的是一件幸福的事情。
> 
> 那于他来说仿佛是生命存续所必须要的养料。
> 
> 三公后录制顺位排名淘汰的时候，他看着安藤先他一步被叫到了名字坐在了第六的位置上。而从节目伊始就一直徘徊在出道位外的他，突然一跃成为了第四。被99问难回答的问题的时候，他眼角余光瞥到安藤坐在金字塔的位置上看着他笑得傻里傻气，心里却有些暖。紧张地说完感言坐上了第四的位置，他想，无论如何，这一次绝不要再错过再有遗憾了。

这部剧的故事其实很简单，是说两位主角是在大学相识继而成为最好的亲友。

在毕业就职前两人共同去了福冈修学旅行，一起在天满宫求签，去福冈塔俯瞰城市景色，去舞鹤公园赏樱，乘船去能古岛看海赏花……短暂的旅行过后两人便投入到各自的工作生活了。而定下的每年都要一起出去旅游的约定就在两人愈发繁重的工作里被渐渐淡忘，两人也因工作有了不同的圈子，也各自交了谈婚论嫁的女友。最终以为是一辈子的亲友的两人就这样失散在东京的茫茫人海中，再也不曾在对方的人生中出现过了。

这部剧的内心戏比重较多，白岩瑠姫思考着怎么能更好的演出。

“不过人的际遇真的好神奇，虽然安藤当时没出道，但第二年被别的公司签了当俳优，现在发展得也真的不错啊。能再碰上也是缘分。”

白岩已经完全将对方的絮絮叨叨无视了。“什么时候开拍？”

经纪人终于回了神，翻了翻手机回答，“4月的剧，下个月中就开拍。”

> 决赛夜舞台歌曲的练习，白岩和安藤又选到了同一首歌，于是顺理成章地天天同进同出。
> 
> 安藤觉得白岩变得更开朗了，吃饭时和同组的成员嘻嘻哈哈地开着玩笑，他在桌子的另一边看着他，觉得琉璃盒子像是碎了。
> 
> 而白岩还是每天晚上都会找安藤聊天，话题天南地北，嬉笑怒骂。
> 
> 白岩说想去看看福冈的海，安藤说来比赛还没好好逛过东京。
> 
> 最后安藤说，瑠姫我们一起出道吧。
> 
> 决赛夜前的时间仿佛被人摁了加速键，一眨眼就到了距离梦想实现最后一步的那晚。
> 
> 在后台准备时，有staff拿着相机过来拍照，安藤自然地揽住了白岩，而白岩则笑容璨烂地比着小树杈，就此留下了永远的回忆。
> 
> 出道采访完毕后白岩立刻奔向了后台，安藤诚明穿着黑色的T坐在那儿，脸上是掩饰好的笑意，他转过头躲开了镜头走过去没忍住就红了眼眶。
> 
> 安藤见他的样子还安慰他一般地笑了，“梦想终于实现了，和在镜头前一样笑就好了。”
> 
> 白岩摇摇头，咬着牙没哭，只是红着眼看着他，“还能一起去福冈吗？”
> 
> “有机会的。”安藤转过头，“也总有一天，会再在舞台上见的。”
> 
> 白岩瑠姫的遗憾，于成为偶像一事已有了完满，而与安藤诚明有关的，终究还是成为了遗憾。
> 
> 出道夜的后一周，在去韩国集训前，白岩终于收到了来自安藤的line讯息，约他晚上一起吃饭。
> 
> 吃饭的时候安藤分享了最近发生有趣的故事，和别的练习生的故事，在路上看到自己的应援的故事，唯独没有提到他们两个人的故事。白岩听他笑着说却心里憋闷，等两人都有些醉得朦朦胧胧，再反应过来的时候已经躺在酒店的床上裸裎相对了。
> 
> 安藤做的时候动作总是很温柔，而切实感受到被爱的白岩却更忍不住想哭，一双眼红了又红，也不知到底是生理的泪水还是什么。安藤凑上前吻掉那些泪水，温热潮湿又咸涩，就像是这场短暂而又无疾而终的恋情。
> 
> 那天晚上白岩累得沉沉睡去之后，做了一晚上光怪陆离的梦。醒来后却再也记不起来，唯独记得的只有梦里自己在不断下坠，而越来越遥远的天边却绽着绚烂至死的烟花，迷幻又清晰。

剧组的准备工作有条不紊的进行着，而白岩瑠姫也终于又要与安藤诚明相见了。

白岩进入化妆间的时候，安藤已经做好了造型低着头正在读今天要开拍的剧本，侧脸能见全是认真的神色。

安藤听到门开的声音回头看见他，眉眼弯弯地笑着打招呼，“好久不见。”语气熟稔地仿佛两人不是杳无音信的几年未见，倒像是前周才一起吃过饭的样子，“你看，我就说有机会一起去福冈吧。”

“是啊，当年说的终于能实现了。”白岩笑得礼貌又疏离，“那么，这几个月的拍摄就请多多关照了。”

-完-


End file.
